Peach Heart
Peach Heart is a young qilin and the qilin student representative attending Princess Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship in Equestria. Unlike the other qilins, Peach has very poor control over her natural luck magic due to her own low self-esteem and confidence in herself and her abilities as well as her reluctance to make friends due to the nature of her magic. Lucky Streak sends her to Twilight's school in hopes that it will help her not only come out of her shell and make friends, but also finally gain the confidence she needs in order to control her luck magic. Physical description Peach Heart is an average sized qilin with pale orange-pink skin, bright orange and curly mane and tail and short, dark pink horns. She has a yellow-orange underbelly and dark pink eyes. Her cutie mark is a heart shaped peach. Personality Peach Heart is incredibly shy, timid and almost self-loathing. Due to her luck magic fluctuating wildly and causing bad luck to happen to those around her, Peach purposely tries to isolate herself from others. She cares a great deal about the well-being and feelings of others to the point where she will gladly get away from them, thinking that that is the only way to keep them from experiencing bad luck because of her. Whether an incident is caused by her luck magic or is a coincidence, she is quick to put the blame on herself, apologize profusely and remove herself from the situation. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Peach is able to use her qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Peach's qilin magic also grants her impeccable luck, however due to Peach's very low self-confidence and her self-imposed isolation, her luck magic fluctuates wildly. She cannot control it and instead of bringing good luck, it instead causes bad luck to happen to those around her. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Background For as long as she could remember, Peach Heart was nothing but bad luck, a walking jinx. The natural luck magic she possesses like all other qilins fluctuates wildly and out of her control, instead causing bad luck to those around her. Because of this, Peach Heart purposely isolates herself from others and avoids making friends, out of fear that her magic will cause something bad to happen to them. Unfortunately, what Peach Heart never realized was that her very efforts to shield others from herself are in fact the cause of her magic going awry and she is unknowingly keeping herself trapped in a loop. Seeing her struggles and hoping to help her, Lucky Streak, upon having heard of Princess Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship in Equestria, decided to send Peach Heart there as the qilin's student representative. Peach Heart was reluctant to attend and be around others, but accepted thinking that Lucky Streak was merely using it as an excuse to get rid of her and make her problem someone else's. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z